Attack
Attack is a player's accuracy in melee combat. As a player raises their attack level, they can do damage more often as well as wield weapons of higher metal. Fighting accurately To increase a player's attack level, they must choose the "accurate" attack style. To do this, a player has to click on the image with the two swords beside the menu that shows their skills. This menu is called the "attack style menu". The player can then click on the attack style that says "accurate" in brackets. While fighting accurately, players will hit more often then they would when fighting aggressively or defensively. Experience A formula is used that decides how much experience a player obtains when fighting accurately. If a player hits an opponent, whatever damage they deal is multiplied by 4 and given to the player's attack skill. For example, if a player hits a 1, then they will recieve 4 attack experience. Some experience is also given to a player's hitpoints level when they deal damage. If a player hits an opponent, whatever damage they deal is multiplied by 1.33 and given to their hitpoints. For example, if a player hits a 1, then they will recieve 1.33 hitpoints experience, in addition to the 4 experience in attack. If a player fights with the "controlled" attack style, then whatever damage they deal will be multiplied by 1.33 and given to the player's attack, strength, defence, and hitpoints level. Combat training (dummies) If a player's attack level is under 8, then they can also train on dummies. Dummies are sandbags which players can hit and not risk being dealt damage. Each time a player hits a dummy, they earn 5 attack experience. However, hitting dummies does not give players any hitpoints experience. Dummies can be found in various places across RuneScape, though the most popular place is north of Varrock's east bank. Attack bonuses Some weapons give players "attack bonuses" to certain attack types. These bonuses can be seen in the equipment menu, to the right of the inventory menu. Attack bonuses give players advantages as well as disadvantages in combat. Stab: Some weapons are good at stabbing, such as daggers, swords, longswords, and pickaxes. A weapon with a good stab attack bonus will deal more damage when a player fights by choosing the stab attack style. Slash: Some weapons are good at slashing, such as swords, longswords, axes, scimitars, battleaxes, and two-handed swords. A weapon with a good slash attack bonus will deal more damage when a player fights by choosing the slash attack style. Crush: Some weapons are good at crushing, such as maces, battleaxes, longswords, and warhammers. A weapon with a good crush attack bonus will deal more damage when a player fights by choosing the crush attack style. Magic: Magic-based weapons, such as staves, give players a magic attack bonus, useful for maging. Range: Ranged-based weapons, such as bows and crossbows, give players a range attack bonus, useful for ranging. Other attack bonuses * An Amulet of Accuracy gives an attack bonus of +4 to the stab, slash, and crush attack types. * An Amulet of Power an attack bonus of +6 to the stab, slash, and crush attack types. Levels Levels needed to wield different types of weapons are as follows: Quests The following quests give attack experience upon completion. *In Search of the Myreque - 600 xp *Mountain Daughter - 1,000 xp *A Fairy Tale Part I - 2,000 xp *In Aid of the Myreque - 2,000 xp *A Fairy Tale Part II - 2,500 xp (optional) *The Fremennik Trials - 2,812.4 xp *Death Plateau - 3,000 xp *Underground Pass - 3,000 xp *Heroes Quest - 3,075 xp *Vampire Slayer - 4,825 *Legends Quest - 7,650 to 30,600 xp *Shadow of the Storm - 10,000 xp (optional) *Tree Gnome Village - 11,450 xp *Fight Arena - 12,175 xp *Waterfall Quest - 13,750 xp *The Grand Tree - 18,400 xp *Recipe for Disaster - 20,000 xp (optional) *Monkey Madness - 20,000 or 35,000 xp (optional) Temporary boosts *Attack potion - Boosts attack level by 3 to 12; amount depends on player's attack level. *Super attack potion - Boosts attack level by 5 to 19; amount depends on player's attack level. *Zamorak potion - Boosts attack level by 2 to 21; amount depends on player's attack level. Category:Combat Category:Skills